


花

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 上校给教授送花
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916605





	花

**Author's Note:**

> 本来打算给教授过教师节，才发现原来英国不过教师节，那么简单献花也可以！

上校从马车上跳了下去，随后替Moriarty拉开脚踏板，扶着他走下来。教授不能理解上校从这些卑微的工作中究竟获得怎样的乐趣，使他显得如此精神饱满。

现在夏日已经临近末尾。上校在街上的线人并不算少，但是Moriarty对这些细小的事务并不过多插手过问，目睹上校朝他稍稍致意便走向一个街上的一个卖花女。女孩长得很漂亮，虽然被破旧的衣衫与脸上的脏污遮住，使她在一篮鲜花前显得分外憔悴。

那女孩见了她很高兴。六个先令，一英镑，半个克朗，Moriarty无目的地开始单位换算，推测女孩的经历与状况。

街上人声嘈杂，过多的信息淹没了他。上校带着两朵小雏菊，看见教授有些茫然地站在人来人往当中，似乎意识不到自己身在何处。

上校没有突兀地惊醒他，把小雏菊别在他领口扣子上。


End file.
